ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamata Angelus
The''' Kamata Angelus (also known as the "'''White Angel") is a Special Machine , driven by "Angel". It is, along with the Crinale, one of the most prevalent of the Special Machines in Ridge Racer history. Its qualities from game to game include its extreme speed and its superb maneuverability. In Ridge Racer Revolution and Ridge Racer V, the car somewhat resembles a Ferrari F50 or a McLaren F1. In Ridge Racer 7, the car has a bizarre, six-wheeled design, and very small windows. There also appears to be a camera on the front grille. Generally, the "White Angel" has been rumored to have practically no weaknesses, and is deemed to be exceptionally difficult to defeat. The Angelus also has a distinctive emblem depicting an angel holding a staff or a spear, with the blue number 0 as its racing number. The Angelus in RRVita is now called Zihua Archangel. The new maker of the re-named Archangel is now Zihua Motors. Variants The Angelus has appeared in most games with a different design. 1996 Angelus The original Angelus. It had first appeared in 1996's Ridge Racer Revolution as one of the three unlockable cars of the game, alongside the 13th Racing and the 13th Racing Kid. *In RR5, it had the Craymel KA-CLMX W18 DOHC engine, 7-speed transmission, and a top speed of 592 kph (368 mph); it was also the only time the Angelus was labeled as a Grip-type car. Plus, the headlights and taillights were re-designed from its original incarnation in Ridge Racer Revolution. *A super-deformed (SD) version of the car, along with the original, also appeared in the arcade-only Pocket Racer. *An updated design is featured in RR6 that resembles Porsche 918 RSR http://fav.me/d2ezo6z 2005 Angelus (Ridge Racer 6) Ridge Racer 6's iteration of the Angelus retains its prototype racer/supercar profile and its white paint with an updated look. Compared to Ridge Racer V, the top speed is significantly slower at 345 km/h. A unique feature of this car is that it has pop-up nitrous boosters if the player uses two or more boosts. 2005 Angelus Concept The Angelus in Ridge Racer (PSP). It has been dramatically changed from it's first form, and according to the car info it requires the driver to sit in a motorcycle-riding fashion. 2006 Angelus Mk. 0. The Angelus in it's current form in RR7. some slight changes to the RRPSP version. It somehow resembles a mix between a Lancia D50 Formula-One car and a Shelby Cobra. 2011 ANGL Concept. In Ridge Racer 3D for Nintendo 3DS, the recent model of Angelus is used, and renamed to ANGL Concept. Zihua Archangel In the PS Vita title, the "angel" car is now held by Zihua Archangel. Aesthetically, it returns to its low-slung supercar/prototype racing car profile, but now it's thoroughly modernized. The 7-speed transmission also makes a return at this point. Specs (Ridge Racer PSP) * Made In: Japan *Drift Type: Special *Max Speed: 216 mph *Description: Angelus is Kamata's outragous gun barrel-shaped dream concept machine powered by a gas turbine jet engine. Due to its odd shape, the driver must take a unique motercycle-like riding form. Appears in *''Ridge Racer Revolution'' *''Pocket Racer'' *''Ridge Racer Turbo'' *''Ridge Racer V'' *''Ridge Racer (PSP)'' *''Ridge Racer 2 (PSP)'' *''Ridge Racer 6'' *''Ridge Racer 7'' Trivia *Kamata Angelus also can be found racing with the Soldat Crinale on a track in Ridge Racer 6. *The RRV incarnation of Kamata Angelus holds the highest top speed of all Ridge Racer cars of all time, with 591km/h (367mph) as of 2013. *The last four letters after the "KA-" prefix in the RRV's Angelus' engine suggests that it is the "climax", due to being the most advanced engine in the game. *The Craymel KA-CLMX's name is a reference to the Tales of RPG series, which is also made by Namco. *The RRV incarnation of the car is the only vehicle known to use a "W" engine. *In Ridge Racer 6, the Angelus's resemblance is less McLaren like, but more like a Mercedes-Benz or Maserati. See also *Soldat Crinale Category:Ridge Racer cars